


Luck be a Lady Tonight

by Anon4Us



Series: Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, So much bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien believe in luck. Knowing Ladybug and the things she could do, the things that would happen, why wouldn't he?</p><p>Knowing that today was Friday the 13th, he wanted now to crawl up into bed. But he couldn't and hope that nothing too terrible would happen to him today.</p><p>He was Chat Noir, it was the most unlucky day of the year, it was totally going to get worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Someone save me!” cried Ladybug, trapped against a conveyer belt while heading to a giant series of saws. The whole warehouse she was kept inside was death trap, on the verge on falling down around her. There was trash all around, old wood creates and ropes. The only thing that work was the killing machine she found herself on.

“Bwahahahah, there is no escape for you this time, Ms. Ladybug,” cackled a man that looked like he step out of one of those cheesy cartoons with the back outfit, tall black hat and the finger twisting moustache, “You shall hand over your Miraculous or die!!”

“Not on my watch!”

Both looked at the rafters and there stood the grinning Chat Noir.

“Chat!” shouted Ladybug, smiling wide and bright at the sight of her partner.

“You think you can defeat me! Never!” screamed the villain. Moving over to the control panel, he reached out and pulled a lever.

“Ahhhh!” screamed Ladybug, the force of the device speed up as the villain laughed on.

“Now you can watch as your precious Lady die!!”

“Not today!” said Chat, throwing down his baton at the controls.

The force of the throw was enough to pierce through the console, stopping the conveyer belt and allow Ladybug to stay in one piece. The villain let out a cry of defeat before taking off run. Not letting his prey getting away from him, Chat leap down from the rafters and landed gracefully in front of him.

“Pawdon me, but do you think you are leaving before saying good bye,” purred Chat, standing up as he glared down at the man in righteous anger. There was no way he was going to allow someone that thought they could kill his Lady to get away from him.

“You will never catch me!”

The punch throw was pathetic and Chat easily dodged it before throwing his own. It hit the man square in the jaw and sent him flying into a pile of crates, destroying them with his landing. Now, with the villain out cold and no going anywhere for a while, Chat Noir ran to be at Ladybug’s side.

Taking care of the ropes was no problems for his claws, they easily fell to pieces on to the floor. Now free, Chat easily scooped Ladybug into his arms bridal style.

“My hero,” purred Ladybug, wrapped her arms around his neck, looking longingly into his eyes, “What can I ever do to repay you for saving me?”

“I can think of one thing,”

Lowering his face, Chat couldn’t believe he was finally going to kiss Ladybug. Their lips were so close, mere centimeters apart.  It was if his dream was finally coming through and there was nothing that could stop it.

Then came the blaring sound of his alarm clock burst into Adrien’s ears.

“Wha,” mumbled Adrien, slowly blinking at the red lights of his clock. No, no, he was getting to the good part. Moaning, he turned his head and faceplate into his pillow. Maybe if he could fall asleep he could get back to the good part of his dream.

“Time to get up,” said Plagg, jumping along his partner’s back to get him up.

Moaning into the pillow, Adrien knew it would be a losing battle. If he didn’t get up by Plagg, Nathalie would come into his room to see if he was up. Throwing off the blankets and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Adrien slammed the alarm off.

“I’m up, happy?”

Plagg laughed, floating over to the teenager, “Having a good dream? It sounded like it.”

His face started to flush at the memory of the dream, saving Ladybug, her weight in his arms and how close they were to kissing. That was enough of a reaction for the Kwami, who laugh.

“Stop it,” mumbled Adrien, swiping at him before going about trying to get himself ready for the morning, happy it was Friday and that he actually had a weekend off from modelling. It would be great to have some free time to have a social life. Between school, his part time job for his father and Chat Noir, he needed the break.

Stumbling around under the spell of sleep, his feet got caught at the end of the rug. His feet flew from under him and before he had time to brace himself for the fall, Adrien’s face hit the floor.

“Ouch…” moaned the blonde, sitting up and covering his face. His nose throb in pain and checking his hands, there was no blood so that was a good sign.

“I thought cats always landed on their feet?” asked Plagg, who seem to be enjoying Adrien’s misery this morning.

Getting off the floor, he walked over to his bathroom suite to wash up and checked his face. Walking inside the large pristine room, he looked at the large mirror over the dual sinks (Why on Earth would he need two?) and checked his face.

“No blood, no spilt lip,” he mumbled, figuring he wouldn’t get a bruise either. Seeing it as a good sign, he started to go about his routine. So far, his morning was not looking up for him.

That would be true as his luck continued to slip downwards within a couple of hours. A five page paper due today for Ms. Mendeleiv was gone from his computer, no sign of it what so ever. It wouldn’t be a big issue if his printer hadn’t splatter print the copy he printed off last night before going to bed. Why didn’t he check it?! His school bag strap broke so he had to use his fencing bag to carry his school things like the ruin report. Than walking downstairs, he slipped and fell down the last few steps. Adrien’s reward was a sore tailbone before heading to breakfast.

“Good morning,” said Nathalie, waiting for him in the dining room where his breakfast was already set out.

“Mornin’” greeted Adrien, taking his seat, shifting a bit at the pain from his second fall of the day. What was with his luck today?

“Here is your schedule today,” she said, hanging him the calendar, which earn him a bit of confusion.

“I thought I had the day off today?”

“Your father saw it fit to book you a job this afternoon straight after school. It’s last minute deal with one of his partners so you will be working with a few models from another fashion house. It will be a late job, going until 11 tonight if you are lucky.”

“What, but I-“ said Adrien, wanted to argue, to demand his day of rest to hang out but sigh in defeat, “Ok…”

With a nod, Nathalie left him with his breakfast and new schedule. Letting out a sigh, Adrien started to stroll the schedule, looking at what was ahead of him before he noticed the date.

_Friday the 13 th_

Adrien couldn’t hide his annoyance; he almost cried as he had a feeling his bad luck was only going to get worst today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. With all that was going on in the world, the tragic events in Paris, I had to rethink my basic ideas for this part plot. 
> 
> So here chapter two and I hope you all will enjoy. Leave comments on your thoughts on it ^^

School was only a block away. He could easily walk up pass and hurry off to class early like he always had done before. But no, there was a small voice telling him to go, enter into that neighbour bakery to buy him some sweets.

And no, the voice weren’t inside his head.

“Rizzma, no, we can’t go there.”

The blue Kwami poked his head from the bag, glaring up at Nathaniel to show his displeasure in the respond, “And why not? It’s the last bakery in the city and you keep avoiding it. I need energy and while in a corner, I will eat anything but I need something with substance.”

“We hadn’t been everywhere…”

“I want to go in. I can smell something good.”

“Maybe after school? I can’t-“

“You say that but you never do,” said Rizzma, softening his look, “You really don’t want to go inside, do you?”

“W-W-hat makes you say that?”

“Your tomato face for one.”

Moaning, Nathaniel covered his face to hide the flush. How could he explain the fact he didn’t want to go to this bakery was because it was own by Marinette’s family and that met there would be a chance she would be in there. One of his daydreams was trying something that she had taken the time to create delicious with her nimble fingers. He could image her in a cute little apron, maybe a bit of batter on her cheek but a proud smile on her face with some cookies in hand.

“Oh! I know, that girl you like must be involved.”

“What!?” squeaked Nathaniel, a bit louder than he thought from the stares he gotten from people walking by, “W-W-What do you mean by that?”

“Please, you think I don’t notice the looks you give that pigtail girl near the front of the class…not to mention I have seen your sketchbook,” said Rizzma, looking like he couldn’t believe this, “You need to get over yourself.”

‘Easy for you to say,” groaned Nathaniel. The Kwami never had to deal with talking to a girl; such a sweet girl who could be shy one moment than a force to be dealt with. Every time she talked back to, took charge over Chloe was enough to get his heart a twitter. God, he remember how she prove the blonde had copy her design

The embarrassment couldn’t happen to a better person.

“I do not understand the attraction, but if she what you want than I shall do my best to assist you.”

“Say wha-.”

“Nathaniel?”

Chocking, he didn’t want to turn around. That voice he knew from listening to it every day for the school year, listening it to it in his day dreams and dreams at night. Twisting his head around, he restrains himself from dashing away at the sight of a confused Marinette. Did she hear him?! Rizzma?! Did she see him?!

“Oh! G-G-Good morning, Martinette,” he squeaked.

“Heading to school?” she asked.

“No-Yes! I mean, yes I was going to school but I was thinking of stopping by here,” he manage to spit out. The flush crawling up his face and ears, but his dream girl didn’t seem to notice. At least, he hope so.

“That’s cool! Papa made some fresh macarons you should try. They’re a great seller,” said Marinette, flashing a smile that made Nathaniel weak in the knees.

“Y-Y-Yeah, sounds good.”

“Hope you do enjoy them,” she said before turning and started to jog her way to the collège, “See you in class!”

“Byes…” he said, slowly waving while having his own goof happy grin pasted on his face.

This had to be the best day ever. He actually talked to Marinette today, a full discussion and he didn’t sound like a total idiot. Words came out of his mouth and they weren’t in a jumble of mess like normally. His tongue would be tied up over what he could say to her, compliment her designs or strike up a conversation with her.

“Can I help you with something?”

Blinking, Nathaniel didn’t realize his feet had moved on their own into the small, family own bakery. The smell of vanilla and freshly bake bread was all around and he could feel his stomach groaning in hunger. Behind the counter was a man wearing an apron and flour that stood over six feet tall with muscle large arms and board shoulders. From the parents’ day, he at once recognized the man as Mr. Dupain, Marinette’s father.

“H-H-Hi!” said Nathaniel, sounding more like a mouse than human.

Mr. Dupain stood there with a friendly smile. Though, Nathaniel had seen another side of the man during the day he visit their class and had to defend his daughter against the mayor. How would he react to a boy that wanted to date his little girl?

He started to sweat at the mere thought of what Mr. Dupain could do.

“Something you would like?” asked again Mr. Dupain, motioning to the display case.

Scanning the glass, he could see all the bright colors of all the pastries. It was full of éclair, torts, and small custards, dozens of macarons, breads and candy. He hadn’t met to walk in, but must have being too much in a love daze that cause him to enter the business. Class would be started soon and if he got something here than Rizzma might stop bugging him.

“Um….a dozen assortment of macarons, please.”

A little lighter of lunch money and a package in hand, Nathaniel felt as he walking on air as he hurry off to school with the bell ringing.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think this is a joke, Mr. Agreste?”

Adrien couldn’t look at his teacher. She seemed to be on the war path today and it the sight of his splatter printed paper was enough to send her over the edge. Didn’t he deserve some kind of a break? He always handed his papers on time, even early if he had to head out to a shoot. Adrien never disturbed class, always answered the questions when ask, was basically a good student. Why couldn’t Ms. Mendeleiv just give him a break today?

“No, Ms. Mendeleiv, but my printer-“

“We have printers on campus, Mr. Agreste.”

“But I couldn’t find the file-“

“Do you think because your father, a core donor of our school, it makes you expectation to the rule. That you don’t have to follow the due dates.”

“No, Ms. Mendeleiv!”

“Then I expect you to be here tomorrow to serve detention and produce me a seven page paper that you failed to turn in today.”

It took everything he had to protest the punishment, for the extra two pages he now had to write, but Adrien doubt it would work in his favor. If he did argue back, she would make it worst. Once her back was turn, he slumped on to his desk in defeat. Nino gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the back.

“That was harsh,” he whispered.

Adrien nodded his head, “Yes, but basically that what been happening to me all day.”

“Did a black cat walk in front of you or something? Do you need to find a rabbit’s foot?”

“A ladybug’s kiss would be good enough,”

“Huh?”

Now, he wished the ground would eat him up. Staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick on by, it would only this class than a hop and skip to whatever photo shoot his father had plan for him tonight. It would send him to an early grave…unless…

“Nino, do you want to come to my shoot tonight?”

“…You do realize your father hates me?”

“…No?”

“I believe he said I was a bad influence and I wasn’t welcome in your place ever.”

Groaning into his arms, he didn’t know what else to do, “Please, my father rarely shows up on these shoots and I doubt he will be there. At best, he will be on video conference with Nathalie so easy to avoid.”

“Well…”

“Think of the models.”

“Pull on my arm, bro,” said Nino, smirking, “Sure, I think I lived a long enough life.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alya is over! Going upstairs!”

The plan was dropped off their bags before going out to see if they could find out where Adrien’s shoot was going to be. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. It had to be a big deal if it was at the last minute and there was another fashion house involve. Rarely would they do shoots together so she had to know who Adrien would be working with. Marinette could only image who it could be.

“Marinette, didn’t you remember your promise?”

The two girls turned to Tom Dupain, standing at the door with a couple large boxes in hand.

“Ah…”

“Marinette, I told you I need an extra set of hands on this delivery today,” sighed Tom, putting on his disappointed father face.

Wincing at the look, Marinette honestly did forget her father had asked for her help this morning. Rarely did he ask for her help in such things. If Tom needed help with a delivery, her mother would be on hand to support him. But she couldn’t help out today so that is why Marinette was supposed to assist him today.

“Papa, do you really need my help today?” she asked, weakly looking at the pile of packages of pastries and cookies on the counter.

“I suppose, if you don’t want to come to this photo shoot…”

Both girls perk up at that news, “Photo shoot, Mr. Dupain?” asked Alya.

“Yes,” said Tom, looking at he was trying to remember the name, “Some kind of fashion shoot. I think it involves one of your classmate’s father,”

“Ehhhh!”squealed Marinette, covering her mouth and started to jump up and down. No way, their bakery was catering one of Adrien’s shoots. This had to be a dream, a total dream!

“But if you don’t want too-“

“Come on, Alya! Let’s help!’

“Right behind!”

Tom took to smiling as watching his daughter and friend start to fill up the bakery’s van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just some parts of this chapter wasn't working with me ^^: Hope you all enjoy it and please leave comments on your thoughts of it.

“I demand you buy these every day.”

That’s what Nathaniel was afraid of when Rizzma started to gobble down the macarons. It wasn’t if they were expensive, or that he was glad that they found something that would keep the Kwami happy. It was more about buying them every day would cause a hole in his wallet for art supplies and there was visiting the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Could he work up the nerve to visit it every day?! How would he react if Marinette was there?

“Could you settle with every other day…or every three days?”

The glare from Rizzma didn’t have the power in it while his beak was stuffed with a pink macaron.

He quickly finished his snack before trying to talk again, “You need to keep some on hand. What if there is an Akuma attack and you lose energy? I need a boost and having these on hand will help,”

Nathaniel sigh in defeat. He only transformed the once and while he knew he would have to do so again, there was this fear hanging over him take kept him back. What if he wasn’t cut out for the job?

He was glad that Juleka and Rose weren’t here. They already were all over him when they saw the package. There was nothing but questions and his phone buzzed with texts that they were proud of him for getting over his fear, for getting into the shop he always avoid. They even had the nerve to ask if he actually talked to Marinette today.

And he had to tell them he did. So the rest of the day, they were giggling and trying to get him to talk about it.

There wasn’t a lot to talk about. So, he let them chatter about and thankfully they were having a sleepover tonight and no boys invited. No way would Rose’s step-mother allow her to have any type of boys over, even one she knew since they were in grade school.

Now, he was walking home by himself, chatting softly with Rizzma without drawing too much attention.

At least until someone grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling hard.

“Ehhh!”

“Hey kid, how would you like to earn a few bucks?”

“EHHHH!!!!”

“I need to borrow your body for the afternoon.”

He needed an adult, now!!

 

* * *

 

This was awesome!

Marinette couldn’t help herself as her eyes travelled around at the action and people around her. People were going left and right, clothes were all over the place and people screaming, trying to get some order. This is what she wanted to do with her life. To have the thrill of moments before her designs would go in front of the camera or hundreds of people. To hold her breath and watch how people would react to her work or watching them come to life.

“Isn’t this amazing, Alya?”

“It’s crazy around here.”

“I know!” giggled Marinette in excitement.

“Come on, girls,” said Tom, laughing, “We need to drop these off”

“Right!”

They had to do a job after all. Following after her father, Marinette walked through the crowd. Moving over fabric and boxes while maintaining her balance with the pastry boxes so not to drop them was a tricky job. Lucky her father was a large man so it was easy for him to part the way when they arrived to the refreshment table that was laid out with water, coffee, and fruit trays.

“Can you watch these while I tried to find someone to pay for them?” asked Tom.

“Sure thing, Papa,” Marinette said, flashing a smile.

 Watching her father move through the crowd in search for his payments, she lean against the table and stared out at the space in front of her, a large dopy grin across her face.

“Restraining yourself?” asked Alya, lightly jabbing her best friend.

“Oh yes,” she giggle, “This is so amazing! Think of all the things I could learn if I could watch what was going on here.”

“Too bad we can’t, huh?” said Alya.

Marinette sighed while nodded her head. As soon as her father was paid, they would head out because the job was done. Which was a sham, causes they hadn’t seen Adrien yet and what he could be wearing? Besides, she wanted to see the outfits and wonder what kind of shoot it was. There was a mixture of people in day clothes like t-shirts and jeans than dresses and night clothes. He could be wearing anything like casual clothes, a suit or maybe a bathing suit.

That idea cause her to giggle and blush.

Still, she was getting so many ideas and she wish she had her sketch book right now. There was a dress with such a neon blue color that was so brilliant against the white fabric, than there was a ruffle skirt that seems to flow in the air, so many excellent designs.

“Maybe I can get a couple photos to go,” said Alya, holding up her phone.

Did she mention Alya was the best friend a girl could ask for?

Leaning over her shoulder, Marinette started to point out outfits she liked the looks of, models she recognize for pages of fashion magazine walking around, and just two of them enjoying themselves in their girly pursuits. At least, until someone grabbed Alya’s phone out of her hand.

Both teenage girls started up at the dark, lanky man with his dark hair slicked back against his head above them. Dress in a dark blue three piece business suit, he looked out of place of the room of colour. But that steel glare behind the dark rim glasses was what drew them in.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hey! Give me back my phone,” demand Alya, jumping up to reach only for the man to move it out of the way.

“This is a private shoot and I will not allow any photos to be leak to the public beforehand.”

“Wha-!”

“Nasir!!!!!”

“Come see me after we are done to get this back, girl,” the man stated, looking down at them before walking off towards the screaming voice.

Standing, clearly in shock, Marinette placed her hand on Alya’s shoulder, “Oh my goodness, Alya I’m so sorry…”

“That jerk! He doesn’t have the right to do that!”

Letting go, Marinette watch as Alya appeared to be going on the warpath and she couldn’t blame her friend. It was as if someone would tried to take her purse with Tikki inside or her sketchbook/diary. That phone was Alya’s life. She did most of her blogging on that, it took three months of pleading her mom to even get that phone. To have some complete stranger ripped it out of her hands and walk off with it, it was crazy.

“I’m going to find him and demand my phone back. I’ll going to publish this injustice!”

“Well, we were kind of taking pictures and-“

“It wasn’t like we were going to put them online and he could have ask for me to delete them,” said Alya, fire burn in her eyes before grabbing Marinette’s hand, “Come on, we’re going to hunt him down.”

“Alya!”

 

* * *

 

“Have I told you, you’re the best bro ever,” said Nino, watching a few ladies walking on by him with swim suits and short skirts, “Cause you are.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as the lady continued doing his make-up. He was use to the noise and the people going around him. It was the scene he grew up with, his parents taking to photo shoots before he could even walk. These were people he knew since he was diapers and while there was always new faces with names to learn, Adrien was surprise with how comfortable with this world.

“It gets pretty dull when you do this all the time.”

“Don’t bring me down.”

Adrien chuckled as he was glad that Nino was able to come along with him on the job today. His driver didn’t question when his friend came into the limo to go to the studio. Nathalie met him on site, drilling him that they would be working with some designer that was the heir of his family business that Adrien wasn’t familiar with.  No sight of his father, but that made him more at ease for bring Nino with him.

At least this was going to be a regular job and hopefully won’t be as late as Nathalie had told him.

Leaning against the vanity, Nino looked around and took in the sights. At least until people started to part away in panic like the Red Sea, “Looks like the boss is here now.”

Biting his lip, Adrien pray that it wasn’t his father. The afternoon was already going his way and he didn’t want it ruined.

No, it was some guy that couldn’t be only a few years older than themselves with bright teal hair and clothes to match. Everyone moved out of his way as he seemed to be dragging someone behind him. Adrien edging out of the chair to get a better look to see what was going on before seeing a familiar red mass shaking.

“Wait…Isn’t that-“

“Nathaniel?!”

Both boys stared on in shock. There was the redhead from class, standing behind the guy that was barking at people before storming his way over. How did he get involve with all of this?!

“You!” said the guy, pointing at Adrien, “You’re the Agreste boy I heard about?”

“Yes, I-“

“I’m JB Menus, and I’m in charge here,” the teal hair adult who Adrien pretty much decided had a big mouth on him, “You are only here because a few of my male models had to bail out and our fathers were old friends or something. I don’t know nor care. All I care about is that this goes well. So, don't ruins things for me.”

Reaching behind him, he push Nathaniel at the makeup artist, “I found us a final model that will work for what I’m going for. Now excuse me…Nasir!!!!”

Watching JB walk away, Adrien looked at Nathaniel who seem to be about to fall apart right in front of him, “Nathaniel, how did you get here?”

“I-I-I don’t know. I was w-w-w-walking home and I ran into him and I-I-I just want to go home!” gasped Nathaniel, gripping tight to his school bag in panic.

Adrien and Nino exchange a look as they watch their classmate get dragged to a chair, claiming about how he just wanted out.

 

* * *

 

“Nasir!”

Screaming on top of his lungs, JB was furious. It seems that everything was going wrong today. He had this day prepare for weeks. All the models were picked out, the designs were selected and he hand crafted each piece. Nothing was supposed to go off the deep. But since he woke up this morning, everything went to hell.

A few of his male models bailed on for some kind of stupid reason like they were sick or family business came up. He didn’t believe them and it took to calling his father, who seem to take some twisted enjoy at his son’s cry for help,  to use some of his old connections to get some extra ones and even than he had to hunt some faces that would work for his designs. That left Nasir in charge of shooting site.

But when he came back, did his father’s assistant think he wouldn’t notice the changes?

“Something I can help you with, Jean Bèrain?” asked Nasir, looking at his tablet, off to the side and far away from chaos around them.

“What do you think?!” he shouted, grabbing a dress that was lying around, “I saw some of the models and that isn’t my work.”

“What do you mean?”

JB, already hating the man for using his full name, felt like strangling him, “Some of my collection is out there but some aren’t the ones I made. They were made with the wrong material or somethings were removed from the original designs.”

“Those were some choices your father made while you were out,” said Nasir, sighing as if he was treating a child who wanted some extra candy than a grown man that was having his life work mess with.

“My father?! This is my collection, my designs!”

“And if your father needs to mass produced your designs, changes needed to be made so they will be cheaper to produce and he made the call,” said Nasir, adjusting his glasses, “We need to target a younger audience and people will like the idea of someone like you designing their clothes. You are merely a symbol.”

“What?!”

“How can I say this….You aren’t really needed.

“…What….”

“I better go and see how the evening wear is doing. Go and drink some of that tasteless ice coffee you are fond of while I actually handle things here.”

Watching the assistant walk away, JB didn’t know how to react. His heart was broken and he wanted nothing more than shout, scream and do something. How…How could his father do something like this?! He had said this was his chance, to get his name and collection out there.

But no! He was only a way for his father to make money and had no issue taking his son’s name, image and his life work for his own uses!!!

Snarling out of wrath, he grabbed a pair of scissor and started to cut the dress he held in hand to pieces. Even once there was nothing left, that it was nothing but fabric on the ground, it wasn’t enough.

In his anger, he failed to see the black butterfly fluttering down towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Smirking as the Akuma flew out of the window; Hawk Moth could sense the rage, the anger coming from his latest target. It was so tainted and unrestraint, this would make him a prefect subject for him to use to take down the likes of Ladybug.

“To have your work and art ripped like that, it must be almost having your own heart ripped and toss aside. In the world of corporate there is no time for creativity souls and only ways to make money.”

Once he felt the connection Hawk Moth started to work with honey filled words.

“Feeling the need to take your revenge and lack the power to do it. I’m Hawk Moth and I can give you the power to take back what belongs to you. All I ask is you is a small favor, my dear Glamour.”

The poor soul didn’t need a second to think it over before he accepted it.

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t hide these lovely eyes behind your hair.”

“B-B-But,” protest Nathaniel as the lady pulled his hair back. Flinching from having his hair yank, he could feel her twist it into a small pony tail. Staring at the mirror, he wanted to hide his face. All this attention and all these cameras, it was too much.

“There we can see your pretty face,” she said, snapping her gum before taking his chin in her hand, “What a lovely shade of green…hmmm going to need some highlighter to bring them out.”

“What?” he question, gripping tight to the chair as he maybe should take to running while the running was good. That scary guy that basically kidnapped him was gone. Maybe Adrien or Nino could help him out? Leaning over to his classmate’s side, he basically pleaded with his eyes.

“Help me…please?”

“Sorry Nath…if I cause trouble my father would get upset,” explained Adrien.

Biting his lip, Nathaniel had heard of the relationship the older Agreste had with the younger one. He had remembered the birthday party and he had overheard Adrien and Nino talk about it a few times. No doubt allowing Nathaniel to escape after that designer had taken the time to ‘capture’ him to use him as a model to begin with might cause some trouble.

“Sit down,” said the make-up artist, pushing Nathaniel down into the chair. His fate was clear as his head was held in place and she started to move the brush around his precious eyes.

He needed to see from those and all he could see was this crazy lady adding make-up on his face. Any movement he had would result in nothing more than her grabbing his head to steady it and a look of distain. Well, not his faults as he didn’t even want to be here.

“There, don’t you look like you could break a few hearts now.”

Staring at the mirror, Nathaniel tried to figure out if his eyes were still in his head and where the bathroom was so he could wash this off and hide in the shall.

“Attention Ladies and Gentlemen!!!!”

In the mirror, he saw someone trying to get everyone attention. It looked like one of those 80s glam rockers with big blue hair, a loud outfit of leather and fur. His face was even smeared up with white and purple paint around his eyes looked like…

Nathaniel’s eyes widen, staring at those face paint marks, they looked like wings. It was if he was hit in the gut, a feeling of dread overcame him. A feeling that this wasn’t some kind guy trying to get attention, that this was another Akuma victim. He needed to get out of here now! Turning around quickly before grabbing his school bag, he needed to move and transformed before someone got hurt.

Lucky for him, everyone attention was to the man in the center of the room with his very big pair of pink scissors.

Crawling out the chair, Nathaniel moved quickly through the crowds before the panic would start. Thankfully, people tend not to notice him so it was easy to escape their notice. It would have been awkward to explain going off on his own to Nino and Adrien.

“Now that I have your attention, I will like to tell you all that you have been recruited into fabulous Glam Army!”

Oh yeah, that would happening soon. Looking around, he needed a place that would best to hide.

To transform! He needed to hide to transform, not causes he was scared out of his mind and didn’t want to get hurt.

Which he still was, but something now ate at him to help.

Getting into the hallway outside of the studio, the screams started and he could hear people running out. He only had a few moments before people could see so…flipping his bad open; Rizzma’s head poked out.

“Nathaniel, wha?”

“Rizzma, transform me,” he said, touching the brooch on the lapel of his jacket. It was show time.

 

* * *

 

“There you are!”

Having her eyes fall on the man who dare take her phone, Alya wanted to rip him a new one. He didn’t have the right to take away her phone like that and then to treat them as if they were some kind of brats. The inner rage inside her stomach was burning bright and right now she wanted to lay into it.

Of course, it never was a good idea to give into your anger, but she didn’t care.

“Alya, don’t do anything crazy,” warned Marinette, trying to hold her back.

It would had been smart to listen to her best friend, but Alya wanted her phone back and feeling like she was in the right was enough to drive her.

“As I told you young lady, you can have your phone after we are done here.” He said, not bothering to look her in the eye.

“And I’m telling you that you cannot take my phone like that! I want it back right now.”

Looking down, Alya almost shirk back at from his stare. Without saying much, he had by all appearances been saying that she was nothing but a small little bug and he could step on her. No, she would not back down. Screwing up her courage, she glared right back.

“I’ll delete the damn photos if it means I can get my phone back.”

Their eyes met and it was a power of wills, one Alya wasn’t going to back down for a moment. She stood her ground, Marinette’s hand on her shoulder as the man in question sigh before pulling out the device in question.

“I do not have time to deal with this,” he said, Alya almost ripping it out of his hand o have it back in her own, “Just delete them now while I can see you.”

Sticking her tongue out, Alya didn’t want to risk losing her phone again so she opened her photo file and started to delete the recent ones. It was too bad that she couldn’t have enough time to send them to Marinette. With this hard ass looking over her shoulder, watching every click of her phone would be hard to send even one of these to Mari.

“Attention Ladies and Gentlemen!!!!”

That was for sure a cry for attention; she stared at the loudly dress and make-up man with a pair of pink novelty scissors. Maybe this was one of the models that were more of a drama queen than others? It was crowded around here and Alya knew she was going crazy around here. She wasn’t even involved with the whole thing.

“Who does he-“mumbled hard ass before he stormed off towards the loud man.

“What do you think is going on?” asked Marinette, watching the scene.

“Don’t know,” said Alya, fiddling with her phone to send the remaining photos by email to her friend while the man was distracted, “Maybe one of the models is going diva mode?”

“Now that I have your attention, I will like to tell you all that you have been recruited into fabulous Glam Army!”

“Now see here! Who do you think you are?! This is a close set!” The hard ass finally made his way to the center of the room, and didn’t seem please with this scene, “Security! Where is security?”

“Ah! It seems we have our first volunteer!” laugh the man, lifting his scissors. Opening them, Alya saw the glow and that is pretty much when everyone in the room realizes that this wasn’t some kind of model having a fit.

Snapping them shut, the man she was only wishing a moments ago she could slap, was hit by the pink beam. Now stood in his place was some kind of living mannequin once the light gave away, dress in some kind of horrible 80s outfit.

“Oh God,” gasped Marinette, covering his face with her hand in shock.

“Now! Let’s get this show on the road! Glamour’s style!”

People started to scream as he started to use his scissors, more bursts of pink light hitting people and transforming them into these zombie mannequins. They all moved slowly, trying to prevent others to escape so they could be changed into zombie mannequins as well.

“We have to go!” shouted Alya, taking Marinette’s hand and started to run. Part of her wanted to film this. Ladybug would no doubt be on the scene. But that is only if she would know about it.

“Alya!” shouted Marinette as Alya let go of her hand and turned back.

“Go! I need to get this capture and post so Ladybug knows about it!” she screamed before disappearing into the crowd.

To be a good journalist, she needed to get involved in the action. It was her duty to bring the truth to the people, to show the world what was going on in her home city. If this fashion shoot was getting attack by another Akuma, they had to know and Ladybug had to know.

So, she held up her phone, the live feed going as she started to ramble what was going on and the address, “-I can only hope that our fearless heroes will arrive to save the day!”

“I think it’s time to shut this down!”

Seeing a flash of blue from the corner of her eye, Alya’s courage soared as she moved to film the action.

 “Alright! Pavonis has arrived!” she announced to her audience, pointing to the camera on the newest hero of Paris, standing on table and making his presence known.

“Don’t you know? This is a close set!” yelled Glamour.

With the numbers against him, Pavonis took to leaping into the fray. Using the mannequins to move, he leaped head to head across to get closer to the man calling himself Glamour. Pulling out his crossbow from his side, he held it out with his left hand and took aim awhile in movement.

“How about you take notes and loose the tacky cape!” scream Glamour, using his scissors.

There was the burst of pink and Pavonis took to jumping out of the way, only to stumble as some of the zombie mannequins grabbed a hold of his cape, pulling down that hood to expose the redhead. Struggling to escape, he tugged at his cape and it started a tug of war between him and the mannequin while Glamour laughs on.

“Let him have it!”

At that order, the living mannequins let go of the cape as Pavonis gave one last pull. The force of his own strength and the lack of no one holding on cause him to fall back…

…And crash out the nearby window.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky for him, they were on the first level of the building.

Struggling to get back up, Pavonis could feel the stiffness of his body, his back sore from hitting the street hard. He was thankful that he hadn’t gotten seriously injured. Not yet anyway with all the people turned mannequins started to crawl out of the broken window and into the street.

Oh great...

Dusting the broken shards of glass off, he jumped into action. They were after people and he needed to get the area clear before they all became some kind of walking fashion disaster. The movements came naturally as Pavonis flew through the mass of mannequins, pushing and kicking as people took to running away. If he was lucky, the area would clear itself soon enough.

Maybe Ladybug or Chat would be here soon.

“Go my pretties! Go and spread the news of Glamour!!”

“God, you need to check that ego of yours!” snapped Pavonis, fighting through the mass of arms as the latest Akuma victim emerge from the hole in the window.

Did he say that?! Why did he say that?! It had to be the mask…maybe?

It seems that that Glamour didn’t care for his tone as he glared down at the struggling hero. A light of butterfly wings appeared around his eyes and Pavonis felt this feeling of dread…and that he knew what those butterfly wings met.

“Change of plans! Get his Miraculous! The pin!”

_“Oh nonononononono!!!”_

The hands started to reach out at him, clawing at his clothes and his body. He couldn’t let them near his Miraculous. His movements started to become more frantic to keep them off him, kicking and pushing them. He didn’t want to hurt them since they weren’t in control of their actions, but he couldn’t afford to lose his magic.

Only one thing he could think of to help him get out of this mess. But if he used his magic attack now, he wouldn’t have much time before his transformation would run out. There wasn’t any sign of anyone else, but if they get his brooch, than what was the point!?

Before even reaching out to his crossbow, something wrapped around his waist, lifting him upwards from the mass of hands after his body into the air.

Looking up, he burst into a smile, “Ladybug!”

Landing on the building edge, she smiled while ringing back her yo-yo, “Thanks for handling things here until I show up.”

“No problem, Lady,” he said, happy to have her on the scene, “I think we need to get a hold of those scissors. The Akuma has to be inside of them.”

“Right,” said Ladybug, staring down at the masses of mannequins that were now trying to crawl their way up towards them, “We need to get close enough to grab them.”

“I’ll try to hold them off while you get close enough to grab it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Nodding in agreement, they dove back into the chaos of hot neon, fake fur and plastic limbs.

 

* * *

 

He needed to get out there.

The chaos of once Glamour started to change people into his minions; Adrien should have taken his chance to break away from Nino and Nathaniel in the crowds. It would have been easy to explain how he spilt apart, like a dozen times before. He needed to become Chat Noir!

But he needed to make sure that Nino was going to be alright. Grabbing a hold of Nino’s arms, the two of them took to running off with the masses leaving the area. The pink beams were hitting people and screams were heard as those transformed started to collect and stop others from escaping so that they too could be turned.

Turning the corner, the hordes were lessened and chance for them to catch their breath.

“I-We need to help people get out of here,” said Adrien, trying to use a common excuse to spilt apart, only for a hand to weight down his shoulder.

“Your pops will blame me if I allow you to get turned into some living plastic model…instead of staying a flesh and blood one,” explained Nino, never letting go, “We already lost Nathaniel in this mess, I ain’t losing you.”

It was a sweet thought and no doubt his father would be less than please to know the shoot was ending up like this, but he seriously couldn’t hold it over Nino. Could he?

“All we need to do is stay out of the way until Ladybug or Chat Noir show up to save the day,” said Nino.

 _“Or at least until Ladybug,”_ thought Adrien, before shaking his head, “We’ll be ok, but what about everyone else?”

“Maybe we sho- Mr. Dupain!! Over here!!”

Looking back, Adrien saw Marinette’s father standing there in the hallway before coming over to them. He had a look of panic on his face and seems to be looking around for something, “Boys! Have you seen either Marinette or Alya?”

Both boys’ widen their eyes in shock before shaking their heads. This wasn’t news Adrien want to know about. He needed to get away and transform to find the girls. No doubt that Alya is trying to get into the middle of the action and Marinette is losing her mind trying to make sure the blogger doesn’t get herself into trouble.

“Maybe they got outside?” said Nino, trying to give Mr. Dupain a bit of hope that his daughter and her friend hadn’t fallen for the Akuma victim’s spell.

“Why don’t we spilt up and-“recommended Adrien before he felt the heavy hands of Mr. Dupain on to his shoulders.

“No, we are all staying together,” said Mr. Dupain, pushing both boys in front of him as they moved outside, “I’m not letting anything happen to you two.”

It was a touching gesture, Adrien was touch how much this larger man would go out of his way to look after two boys he didn’t really know while being worry about his own daughter But, Adrien knew that the only way he could make this man more at ease was to get away, get Plagg out and transform into the handsome, dashing-

“Look! It’s Ladybug and Pavonis!”

Say what?!

There in front of him was Ladybug, looking as fearsome as always as she fought off the mannequins that were blocking her way to Glamour. Her moves were elegant and beautiful as she swung around to dodge the arms, but he couldn’t admire her for long as he could see her fighting back to back with this latest ‘hero’

There was the peacock, Pavonis flashing his feathers as he shot off his weapon and using his cape to distract their enemies.

And fighting next to his lady! That was his partner! She didn’t need that…show off!

This would not stand!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, at least no one was being offered to some kind of sun god this time.

That was the only bright side to this whole mess as Ladybug grabbed a hold of one of the mannequins and swung it to smash into another one. It seems whenever one of them were taken care of, more would appear to take its place. Pavonis was trying his best, but she could see the unsureness and novice moves he made.

“Where is that alley cat?” she wondered out loud. Chat normally would be here by now and they could use the extract set of hands. The wall of mannequins was making it difficult to get to those scissors. The victim of the Akuma calling himself Glamour was just standing  there, laughing.

“You should give up and join the winning side. Get rid of those tacky outfits!”

Oh, and jumping out of way of his attacks were added on her list of things to deal with.

Flipping backwards to avoid the pink energy, Ladybug let out a squawk as one of her legs was grabbed and pulled her back violently. The force had her head hitting the ground hard. Pain burst from the back of her skull, stars danced in front of her eyes as she tried to regain her senses. As severe as her skull throbbed, the mannequins standing over her body didn’t help her mood.

“I think the lady would like some air!”

Finding arms around and up in the air again, Ladybug stared at Pavious, who taken to lifting her up…or was she seeing two of them. Moaning, she really hit her head hard and her concentration was all over as the new hero had taken to kicking back their attacks while she was in his arms.

“We need to regroup,” she suggested, needing at least a moment to get a grip.

“No problem,” he said, adjusting her into one arm, “Make sure to cover your eyes.”

It didn’t take her much to figure out what he was doing, tucking her head into his chest as he grabbed for his Miraculous power. It was so strange to be in his arms, only had Chat Noir to fight with for so long and depend on for help. Having only fought together the one time, how could she put so much trust into this guy? But she does as he pulled his cape over her head and aim upwards.

“Flare Wing!”

Only seeing the world through darkness, Ladybug felt Pavonis move through the air. Holding her tight only a moment longer, the light came back to her world once the cloak removed from her face. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sun once more, she was greeted by the smiling face of the blue hero and those bright eyes that reminded her of the sea.

“That should hold them off for a second,” he said, “You ok?”

Nodding her head and trying to kill the blush on her cheeks, Ladybug looked behind the car they were using for protection. There was Glamour, rubbing his eyes and screaming for his minions to get it together. Said mannequins were crashing into one another, clearly still disorient. She couldn’t wait for Chat Noir any longer. They needed to free these people and cleanse the Akuma. She needed to end this.

“Lucky Charm!”

Falling into her hands, Ladybug started at the bottle that its’ label was only red with black spots and inside was some kind of black liquid.

“Wha-“ she said, staring at the Lucky Charm in confusion. What she supposed to do with this?

“Ink?” asked Pavonis, more focus on the bottle than the fact his Miraculous had beeped. He only had now about four minutes left before his transformation gave way.

“Ink…” Ladybug mumbled, trying to think fast of what could she do.

‘Enough! I want their pretty heads!!! Stop your stumbling around!”

It seems that she wouldn’t have much time to think it over. Looking up, the mannequins seem to regain of what they had of their senses before making their way towards them.

Let’s see…There!

Lucky that Glamour was too busy throwing his diva fit to notice he was standing near that fire hydrant behind him.

“Keep them distracted!”

“Right Ladybug!” saluted Pavonis jumping up to reveal himself, waving his arms around, “Looking for someone!”

“Get him! I need that Miraculous!!”

With Pavonis handing the turned Persians, she could take care of Glamour. Climbing on into the roof of the car, Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the entrance of the hydrant. Pulling hard, the covering popped off and Glamour started to scream by being hit with the water.

“Here something to improve your look,” said Lady, snapping the lid off of the bottle of ink before throwing it. It hit the water and the black ink spread through and Glamour screamed like hell beasts were attacking him.

Jumping out of the way of the water, Glamour looked down and saw that the ink had spread all over his outfit, staining it.

“NOOOO!!!” He screamed, dropping the scissors in hand and started in panic to rub out the stains. Seems the egoistic Akuma was more considered with his clothes than with the source of power which was luck for her…

As he failed to see Ladybug ran over and grabbed his fallen scissors.

“Enough of this,” she stated, snapping the scissors in half to release the Akuma inside of them.

Flicking open her yo-yo, Ladybug went through the motions with ease, cleansing the Akuma and repairing all the damages. Everyone went back to normal as now a few dozens of people lay in the street, totally confused of what had happen.

“That was some fast thinking!”

Looking up, Ladybug flash a smile as Pavonis jogged his way over, “Couldn’t have done it without you holding them off,” she said, holding out her fist.

Staring at it, he seemed a bit puzzle over the gesture “Isn’t that Chat and your thing?”

“Well…yeah, but …he isn’t here and you’re part of the team now so I don’t think he’ll mind,” she said, or hope that Chat wouldn’t mind

His own smile grew at her acceptance before raising his own fist to meet her own.

“Mission accomplishes!”

 

* * *

 

It was nail biting, watching Pavonis fall from the window. To see him spring back into action, Alya let out the breath she didn’t even know she held in out. Taken one more show of the horde of mannequins storming out the window, she turned tailed and headed for the exit. The action was moving onto the street and she needed to get out there.

Running through the hallway, she was hit by the sunlight of the outdoors. Adjusting to the light, she turned her phone to resume filming the action going on in front of her.

“Alya!”

Hearing her name, she turned her head and saw Tom Dupain standing here on the side street. Beside him were both Nino and Adrien, waving her over…But no sign of Marinette.

“Mr. Dupain! Are you-“

“Have you seen Marinette?” he asked cutting her off and, taking a hold of her shoulder, staring at her on the edge of panic.

Biting her lip, Alya looked behind her in hopes that her bestie would appear but no such luck, “I told her to run but I need to film the fight to tell Ladybug,” she said, “I assume she ran out with the rest of the crowd.”

“She isn’t around,” the man said, looking around, staring at the mass of living mannequins as both now Ladybug and Pavonis were fighting them off.

“I’m sure she ok, Mr. D,” said Nino, taking a hold of the man’s arm, “But I think we need to move, like now.”

He was right as some of the zombie mannequins had noticed them and started to make their way at them. Holding out her phone, Alya film the oncoming onslaught and trying to get the fight in the background.

“Get behind me, children,” said Tom, grabbing Alya and pulling the girl behind him. With his larger side, he made the prefect shield to protect these children.

“We should run, maybe spilt up to distract them?” offered Adrien, ready to dash at only the say of the word.

“No, we fight together,” said Tom as he delivered a right hook on the closest mannequins.

Ok, never thought Marinette’s father could throw a punch like that and keep throwing them. It was temping to film the man taken to defending them by fighting off the masses of transformed people, but the sight of Ladybug and Pavonis was just too appealing.

“Oh my! Look at him carrying Ladybug!”

“What?!” shouted Adrien, sounding almost in shock. Both Nino and Alya started at the blonde, who only turned red in the face before stepping back.

Shaking her head, se continued to film what she could. Tom, it turns out was pretty good with his fists. Kneading all that dough, day in and day out must have to do with it or something. He still didn’t have to fight for long as of course, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and was able to defeat the latest victim to the Akuma with ease.

All without Chat Noir, which she had to ask them about.

“They did the fist bump!” she cheered, almost crawling over the freed people to get over to the two heroes before they ran off.

Totally leaving Tom, Nino and a dejected Adrien to handle things behind.

“Ladybug! Ladybug!”

The red and black hero turned and weakly flashed a smile while Pavonis looked more interested in what was going on. A wider grin spread as Alya was going to get the first recorded words of the new hero.

“Ladybug, any reason why Chat Noir didn’t show up? Is there something wrong?”

“N-N-No, nothing at all,” said Ladybug, who looked like she was trying to come up with some reason, but Pavonis merely lay a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure Chat was just held up. Paris is a big city and cause I was here, things finished up faster,” he explained, flashing a smile.

“Right! No doubt that Chat was coming but we got things handle for once,” agreed Ladybug, “He’s always my partner but I guess since we have Pavonis here, he can take a needed break.”

“What about you? Are you going to take a break from fighting these cursed people?”

“Huh, well-“

Neither heroes responded to her questions before a beep noise interrupted them, “We got to go!” said Ladybug, letting loose her yo-yo to fly away while Pavonis started to jump to get out.

Still with a smile on her face, Alya merely saved her video. She would have to look over the video and get some screen shots of the highlights of the battle. Looking up, she jogged back over to Tom to help sort out people of what happen while it seems Nino was trying to handle Adrien who looked a bit depressed for some reason.

It was something to question later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates for the last few days. It is getting to be a busy season and what can I say, fight scenes and me have issues XD


	7. Chapter 7

Slumping down the wall, Nathaniel allowed the transformation give away while trying to catch his breath. Inside the boys’ bathroom, it allowed some privacy for it. It was an interesting feeling of the magic letting go, leaving Nathaniel back to what he was before. The only thing different was Rizzma flopping onto his head.

“Macaroooooon.”

“You ate them all, remember?”

“I feel so drain, so weak…”

Being careful not to shake his head too much, Nathaniel grabbed a hold of his Kwami and held him in his hand, “I think I saw a refreshment table out there. There might be something until I can get you more macarons.”

“Fine,” said Rizzma, rolling his eyes, but perking his feathers up, “Have to say though, you did good work today.”

“I-I-I-I did?”

“Of course! No doubt,” he said, proudly beaming, “You notice something was up, quickly jumped into action and help save the day. This was your second time too, so that shows much progress you made in such a short time.”

“Heh, you are just buttering me up for more macarons,” sigh Nathaniel, opening his bag and lowering Rizzma inside of it.

“Why must you think I have other motives!? Can I not acknowledge you have done great work?”

Shaking his head, Nathaniel open the door and left. He would just need to duck in to grab some sweets for Rizzma and then he would have to find Adrien and Nino to make sure they were ok. They had to wonder where he was, maybe? It wasn’t if they were good friends, just classmates.

And not to mention he needed to disappear before that crazy man decided to kidnap him again. His face still felt funny from the makeup and his hair was still up. Reaching up, he started to undo the tight ponytail.

“Nathaniel?”

_'Oh nonononononono!'_

Turning around at his name, Nathaniel stood there with his hands in his hair, makeup and his face started to burn up at Marinette coming down the hallway. What was she doing here?! She shouldn’t see him like this!!!

“H-H-H-Hi Marinette,” he said trying quicker to get that elastic out of his hair. How can girls deal with it!

“Are you ok? There was some kind of Akuma attacking and turning everyone into mannequins.”

Excuse, he needed to think of an excuse

“Y-Y-Yeah, was hiding in the bathroom until it was over.”

Oh god, he sounded like a coward!

“What are you doing here? Did Juleka or Rose bring you here? Are they ok?”

“Nononono…I was kind of was….kidnapped to model for the guy…”

And now he sounded like a weakling and a coward…great…

“Oh,” said Marinette and Nathaniel wanted to run and hide. His face started to heat up from the whole situations. The whole battle made him feel good, that he could do the hero thing. Why does talking to Marinette make his tongue all tied up?

“I guess that explains why your hair is up and your eyes,” explain Marinette, leaning a bit closer only causing Nathaniel to step back, “Looks nice.”

Brain breaking down…his brain couldn’t function at her compliment with that smile. Her mouth kept moving but he was more focus on the fact she thought he looked nice! She! The most honest fashion-minded girl in their class thought he looked nice! (Chloe didn’t and never counts…though she does have nice taste at times….not that he would tell her that!)

“She’s gone, you know,” said Rizzma, poking his head out.

“Huh?” said Nathaniel, realizing his was waving good bye and Marinette with her back turn to him was near the end of the hallway. When did that happen?

Shaking his head, coming back down from Cloud Nine, Nathaniel took to jogging behind her while Rizzma was laughing away. Seriously, he was not going to get his macaron at this rate.

Still, this was pretty good day.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette!!!”

Coming outside, she didn’t expect the first thing to happen be her dad running over and scooping her up into one of his backbreaking hugs. She was use to them, love them even but she could feel that this wasn’t normal one as when she was put back down, looking up at his face. The stress and worry was written all over it and seeing it, the guilt hit her hard.

“Thank God you’re all right,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” she said, biting her lip, “I got lost in the crowd when trying to stay with Alya and-“

“I’m sorry!”

“Alya?!” said Marinette seeing not only Alya, but Adrien and Nino was there as well, not before her best friend took to hugging the life out of her.. Not that was bad thing, but a surprise.

“I thought you were right behind me and…I should have looked out for you better! What if it was the mummy thing again!”

“Mummy?” asked Tom, looking at his daughter for some kind of explanation

“Nothing, Papa,” said Marinette, waving her hands about, “It was ages, beside I think we are all use to the strange things happening by now. But Ladybug and Chat Noir are always there to save the day.”

“Not that Chat was here today,” said Alya, waving her phone around, “Got a lot of stuff of Ladybug fighting with her new partner.”

“I thought Chat Noir was her partner!?” protest Adrien.

“She can have more than one partner,” said Alya, waving him off.

“Ladybug only needs to have one pa-“

“Oh hey, Nathaniel!” said Nino, stepping up before Adrien and Alya got into some sort of favorite hero fight as the redhead came behind, weakly waving.

Shaking his head, Tom placed a hand on to Marinette’s shoulder, “Let’s get you all to the bakery and get some food into you all. You can call your parents there.”

Marinette tried to hide her excitement of the idea of Adrien coming to her place.  There were daydreams of sharing her homemade sweets and making him lunch…than there were all those future daydreams with family meals with both their parents and their three children.

They all climbed into the bakery truck, her and Alya in the back with Nino and Adrien in the back while Nathaniel took the front seat. Alya carried the conversation while she sat there, while Marinette sat there, grinning and dreaming of shared cakes and tea.

 

* * *

 

Closing his door, Adrien walked over to his bed, lifelessly and flopped onto it. Nathalie had the limo come and get him from Marinette’s bakery. It was nice to hang out with everyone and he did enjoy their pastries, but he had to go home, much too soon. Now he had to come back too large house for two people and which was empty most of the time.

At least this awful day would be over soon.

“Well, that was a fun day,” said Plagg, floating up from hiding all day, “Nice break today.”

“You’re joking right?” mumbled Adrien, looking up from his pillow.

“Not really,” he said, shrugging his little shoulders with a smirk playing across his face, “I think it’s a good thing that we got the newbie around to help out. It will be easier on us and maybe take a trip somewhere for once.”

“I can’t believe you are suggesting that I step back and let my Lady have some new partner that is barely getting his feet wet.”

“I ain’t saying we hanging up the claws, just take a step back sometimes.”

Sitting up, gripping his pillow tight in his hands until his knuckles turned white, Adrien didn’t know what to say, “Plagg, I’m Chat Noir, I have a duty to the city to protect it. I just can’t sit back and let Ladybug do all the work.”

“Don’t forget Pavonis.”

Adrien sneered at the name which made the Kwami laugh harder.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of that feather butt!!”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, like I didn’t see that face you made when Alya was showing that picture of Pavonis holding Ladybug.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, throwing the pillow at Plagg, who kept on laughing.

This day wouldn’t end fast enough. He wanted it all over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end to part two! Sorry for the lacking of updates. It is getting to be busy at work and I don't really have energy to write.
> 
> Pretty much giving up sleep for a few days there.
> 
> I don't know when part three will be up, trying to make sure all of you won't wait too long.


End file.
